El anillo
by brico4899
Summary: A veces las cosas no salen según lo planeas, pero eso no significa que no salgan como tú deseas


**Simplemente una historia corta y dulce que se me ha ocurrido.**

Leonard Snart se enorgullecía de considerarse a si mismo el cerebro del equipo. Si, puede que Palmer y Stein fuesen los genios, pero a la hora de planear misiones, estrategias, planes de fuga, incursiones y planes de contingencia, él era el verdadero experto, y eso nadie en el equipo se atrevía a ponerlo en duda.

Del mismo modo que tenia un plan casi perfecto para cualquier problema que pudiesen encontrar durante el transcurso de sus misiones, también tenia un plan que, por lo menos él, consideraba perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a Sara.

Llevaban saliendo ya casi un año y Leonard sentía que era el momento adecuado. Le daba igual que sus compañeros pensasen que estaba yendo demasiado rápido y que convendría esperar unos meses más. Antes de conocer a Sara jamás se había imaginado a si mismo comprometiéndose con alguien y pensando en formar una familia pero ahora no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella y estaba convencido de que quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Tan solo había un pequeño problema.

No podía recordar donde había dejado el anillo.

Desesperado había empezado a registrar toda la nave de arriba a abajo, buscándolo. Rip, Mick y Ray habían ido a la cocina alertados por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, Leonard no había tenido más remedio que explicarles lo que sucedía y ellos, tras tardar casi cinco minutos en recuperarse del ataque de risa, se habían ofrecido a ayudarle.

En estos momentos Leonatd, Mick y Ray estaban revisando el puente mientras Rip comprobaba su propio despacho, por si acaso.

"¿Estás seguro de que no está en tu habitación? A lo mejor se te ha colado detrás de un mueble o algo" Dijo Ray, a cuatro patas comprobando cada centímetro del suelo.

Leonard dudó un momento "Bueno, he hecho una búsqueda rápida allí, pero como Sara aun estaba dormida no podía arriesgarme a buscar muy a fondo sin despertarla. Ya sabes con todos esos reflejos de la Liga de Asesinos al menor ruido ya se despierta"

"Si ese es el problema siempre puedes ir a la bahía medica a buscar algún sedante para dejadla KO"

Leonard dejó un momento de buscar para mirar a Ray "¿De verdad me estás sugiriendo que drogue a mi novia para poder buscar el anillo con el que pienso pedirle que se case conmigo?"

Ray dudó un momento "Ahora que lo dices en voz alta, igual no es tan buena idea"

"Además si ella llega a enterarse os mata a ambos" Añadió Mick.

"¿Ha habido suerte, Capitán?" Preguntó Leonard acercándose a Rip.

"Nada, pero de todas formas era bastante improbable que lo hubieses perdido aquí"

"Llegados a este punto estoy dispuesto a mirar incluso en la habitación de Stein" Se lamentó Leonard "¿Donde demonios debo haberlo metido?"

"¿Donde has metido el que?"

Todos se dieron la vuelta al instante para ver a Sara, parada delante suyo con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

Leonard les mandó una mirada mortal a los otros, dejandoles claro que no abriesen la boca para nada "¿Que haces aquí, cariño? Pensé que aun estabas durmiendo"

Sara lo miró extrañada "No, me he despertado hace más de una hora y he ido a entrenar un poco. En realidad quería hablaros de algo curioso que me ha pasado mientras entrenaba. ¿Por casualidad alguno habéis perdido un anillo?"

"¿UN ANILLO?" Gritaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo los cuatro hombres.

"Uh... Si, he encontrado este en la sala de entrenamientos" Para horror de Leonard, Sara se sacó del bolsillo su anillo y lo sostuvo enfrente de todos "¿Teneis idea de donde puede haber salido?"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el puente hasta que Rip, Ray y Mick volvieron a estallar en unas carcajadas incontrolables.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios les pasa?" Preguntó Sara sin entender nada.

"Nada, nada, no te preocupes" Mick logró dejar de reir el tiempo suficiente para darle unas palmadas de apoyo a Leonard en el hombro "Mejor que Snart te lo explique, nosotros tenemos que ir a otra parte"

"Pero yo no quiero perdérmelo" Protestó Ray, disfrutando como un niño con la situación.

"No se preocupe, Dr Palmer, hay cámaras en el puente, luego ya lo veremos" Le tranquilizó Rip.

"¿Te importaría explicarme lo que está pasando, Len?" Preguntó Sara al quedarse solos.

Leonard había perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar al ver el anillo en la mano de Sara, pero sabía que si no le daba una respuesta rápido se iba a enfadar de modo que decidió decir la verdad "Está bien, ante todo quiero dejar claro que esta no es en absoluto la forma en la que tenia planeado hacer esto"

"Está bien. Continua"

"Sara... Con ese anillo iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio hasta que en esta ocasión Sara fue la que empezó a reír sin control "Jajajajajajajajaja, vale esa ha sido buena, por un segundo casi me lo creo. Ahora en serio, Len ¿Has atracado alguna joyería y no quieres reconocerlo?"

"Estoy hablando en serio Sara" Leonard sintió un gran peso en el estomago ante la forma que había reaccionado Sara, pero siguió adelante "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Sara dejó de reír en el acto. Miró fijamente el anillo, después a Leonard y otra vez al anillo, antes de soltar un grito de alegría "¡Dios mio! Si, si, si y mil veces si"

Nada más decir eso corrió a los brazos de Leonard con tanta fuerza que casi terminan los dos en el suelo y le besó como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Leonard cogió el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo de Sara.

Esta no era en absoluto la forma en la que había planeado pedirle matrimonio, pero sin duda era el final que había deseado.


End file.
